2meirl4meirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Fendox
__TOC__ Overview Fendox used to be one of the mods in the 2meirl4meirl discord. They joined originally back in October of 2016, and have been a prominent member of the community ever since. About Fendox is an 20 year old person who identifies as agender. Their gender is often up for debate, and a lot of people are unsure of what they really are. They come from Sweden, but they are half Māori. Fen is officially doing the IBDP, but as they have not attended school in close to a year, they consider themselves to be a NEET. Fendox spends a lot of their time playing Guild Wars 2, which they've played since 2014. Mod History Pre-moderation Before becoming a moderator, Fendox was just the average member of the discord. This was a period of severe depression for Fendox, and they were on antidepressants for majority of it. There was nothing notable being done by Fendox at this time, but they did help out and shut down spammers and people who used bot commands outside of the bot channel. The modding Fen controversy On March 10th in 2017, the mod (at the time) Luna asked Fendox to be a mini mod after they'd been very helpful with the change of bots in the chat. Fendox accepted, as they'd often tried to help with the chat earlier. After the trial period, the other mods were doubtful of Fendox's intentions, and were worried they just wanted power, which led to the demodding of Fendox. Another concern was that there were already a lot of mods, which wa ibrokemypie s the reason Fendox was given for being demodded. At the same time that this occurred, the mod (at the time) Peg was being far too jokey to the point of being rude according to Fendox. They ended up messaging one of the subreddit mods and asked if his behaviour was acceptable, to which they agreed that it had gone too far. This led to an intervention (without Peg's knowledge) being held, where it was decided that he be demodded. While this was going on, there was a private poll being made regarding the modding of fen and who would support it. The majority said privately that they supported Fen being a mod, this info was then relayed to Ujin. Fendox was made a full mod as an accident by Ujin, who thought all the mods had agreed to mod Fen but only said no because there were too many mods. It was met by hostility from the mods who weren't a part of the private voting, but acceptance from the members. After being modded Despite the initial controversy surrounding the modding of fen, they have redeemed themselves as a mod and the people who originally doubted them have retracted their statements. There are now guidelines in place for the mods to stop a similar situation from happening ever again, as they all agreed the way Fen was modded was not good. After being modded Following their boyfriends departure of the server in early June 2018, Fendox decided that they were uncomfortable staying in the server. They both left very dramatically at the exact same time, without explaining why unless personally approached. After about a month of absence, Fendox returned and got their mod position back following the 2018 Top Lad election. Current Currently Fendox is a moderator, and is dating their fellow mod Shadow. Quotes Pan.png Lurkers.png Rudelopez.png regards.png Cats Fendox had two cats that were adopted in 2012 from a couple in Stockholm who were moving in together, but the guy was severely allergic to cats. One is an orange and white Norwegian Forest Cat named Sune. He is known to bite Fen, and often runs around the house meowing extremely loudly. They used to have a white cat of unknown breed, but she sadly passed away in the beginning of June 2018. Sepideh.jpg Sune.jpg sepideh_.jpg sune_.jpg basketcat.jpg Category:Members Category:Moderators